fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the sequel to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. It is the second platformer in the Papa Louie series. Previews February 4 to March 25 (one part was added every Monday): The Off to Work story that introduced the main story of the game. April 3: Papa Louie is shown in a cage, indicating that he is trapped by Sarge, though it turns out he is actually captured by Radley. April 15: The first screenshots are shown, showing that players can stun enemies by jumping on their heads or kill them by sliding down a hill. April 22: A new feature shows that after you save a customer, he or she can help out with their own weapons and skills. Big Pauly is shown; his weapon is a Crushida pepper bomb and his skill is ground pounding, shown to demolish cracker blocks. Another screenshot shows that customers can be freed form their cage by pulling a chain instead of being weighed down by pizzas in the first game. April 29: The map of Munchmore is shown, consisting of nine large levels encompassed in 5 areas. Warp Keys (50 total, including the one thrown in the top jar in Off To Work, Part 6) are needed to unlock more levels and can be earned for rescuing one of three customers in a level (there are 28 total), collecting all 100 coins in a level, collecting five specific items in a level or defeating all the burger monsters in a level. Earning some of these need one of six skills, but levels can be played again with different character. Coins collected can be used to buy two different outfit for each customer, Marty is shown in one of them. Prudence is confirmed as a customer you can save; she can be saved in level 1. May 7: 5 of the 30 different enemies are shown: Army Onions (bumped from Papa Louie 1), Burgerzillas (the game's Pizza Monsters), Sarge, Radley Madish (as seen in Off To Work and on Radlynn's shirt), and the Party Subs from Papa Louie 1. May 16: The first video footage of the game is shown. Scooter is shown in the 45-second clip, her weapon is her skateboard and she has a skill of double-jumping. In the clip, she knocks down a couple of Onions (from the April 15th preview), Tomatoes (from Papa Louie 1), and a Burgerzilla (it takes 4 hits to defeat one). One of the locations in the game is revealed to be Lettuce Lane. The scoring system for the game is also shown: 5 points for each coin, 10 points for each kill. May 23 '''(according to Quinn's Q&A): As a question about if it's finished, it's announced that all the music and sounds are finished, and they're about to playtest it. '''May 30: The release date is announced; the game will be released on June 5th. June 5: The game is released. Introduction/Off to Work (with custom narration) Part 1.jpg|Off To Work: Part 1 frame02.jpg|Off To Work: Part 2 Frame 3.jpg|Off To Work: Part 3 Frame04.jpg|Off To Work: Part 4 Frame05.jpg|Off To Work: Part 5 Frame06.jpg|Off To Work: Part 6 Frame07.jpg|Off To Work: Part 7 of2w.jpg|Off To Work: Part 8 Marty took out his cap, flipper 5000, and the key. He read the calender and said "Ahhh... today is Free Burger Day!" And he went out, and drove to Rita's house. "Come on Rita."said Marty "OK, I'm on my way." said Rita. And on their way to their restaurant. "Wow!!!" said Rita "Lots of customers!" "Ya, you're right!" said Marty. Marty parked his car and they went inside. Rita turned on the open sign light and the customers were all here. They cooked, put the customers' favourite toppings, and served the burgers to them. After a while, a strange person, wearing a coat, gloves, a hat, and a pair of glasses, arrived. "Huh, who are you?" asked Marty. And the strange person said "I want 3 meat patties with top and bottom buns." But he did not order any sauce or toppings. After the stranger got his order, he threw a coin to a tip jar. "Are you throwing an ordinary coin?" said Marty while the coin dropped into a tip jar. Suddenly, a light appeared, which frightened the wits out of him. Also, a portal appeared and the customers were very scared. The strange person took off his coat and it was Radley Madish, and Sarge too!!! And all of the customers were sucked into the portal! Marty and Rita were trying to hang on, but they lost their grip and sucked into it!! Skills * Ground Pound - This skill allows the customer to ground pound, breaking cracker blocks that block exclusive areas. It can also be used to defeat enemies from above, and can defeat Burgerzillas very quickly. It is performed by obese customers, such as Big Pauly, Kahuna and Kingsley. * Gliding '''- It allows the user to glide in the air. Their way of gliding also differ from each other, unlike the other skills. It is performed by Boomer, Professor Fitz, Foodini, Papa Louie and Xandra. * '''Double Jump - Allows the customer to jump again in the air, thus reaching new heights. It is performed by Scooter, Connor and Peggy. * Crawling '''- With this, the customer will crawl automatically in small spaces. It is performed by short customers such as Georgito, Yippy and Greg. * '''Wall Jump - The customer can jump from one wall to another with this. It is performed by Ninjoy, Penny and Sarge Fan!. * ' Pushing '- This allows the customer to push large boulders out of the way. It is performed by strong customers like James, Captain Cori and Rico. Customers #Marty (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Spatula) #Rita (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Spatula) #Prudence (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Dog Squeak Toys) #Taylor (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Ear Buds) #Clover (Special skill, None, Weapon: Drumsticks) #Mindy (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Hair Dryer Whip) #Akari (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Bananazooka) #Zoe (Special Skill: None, Weapon: Guitar) #Big Pauly (Special Skill: Ground Pound, Weapon: Crushida Pepper Bombs) #Kahuna (Special Skill: Ground Pound, Weapon: Surfboard) #Kingsley (Special Skill: Ground Pound, Weapon: Microphone) #Ninjoy (Special Skill: Wall Jump, Weapon: Karate) #Penny (Special Skill: Wall Jump, Weapon: Blueberry Shooter) #Sarge Fan! (Special Skill: Wall Jump, Weapon: Gummy Onions) #James (Special Skill: Pushing, Weapon: Plunger) #Scooter (Special Skill: Double Jump, Weapon: Skateboard) #Connor (Special Skill: Double Jump, Weapon: Basketball) #Peggy (Special Skill: Double Jump, Weapon: Lasso) #Georgito (Special Skill: Crawling, Weapon: Money Bag) #Greg (Special Skill: Crawling, Weapon: Yo-Yo) #Yippy (Special Skill: Crawling, Weapon: Rainbow Cookies) #Captain Cori (Special Skill: Pushing, Weapon: Anchor) #Rico (Special Skill: Pushing, Weapon: Chili Bombs) #Boomer (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon, Roman Candle) #Professor Fitz (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: Beaker Bombs) #Foodini (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: Balloon Whip) #Papa Louie (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: Pizza Paddle/Beach Umbrella) #Xandra (Special Skill: Gliding, Weapon: X-Wand) Baddie list #Onion #Brown Onion #Army Onion #Kaiser Onion #Red Tomato #Roma Tomato #Runt Tomato #Party Sub #Burger Slider #Brussel Lark #Lettuce Lark #Leafy Lark #Dill Wheel #Dill Worm #Dill Weed #Blue Shroom #Thorn Shroom #Bow Shroom #Bacobar #Bacoburn #Bacobites #Swiss Zack #Cheddar Mack #Pepper Jack #Radish #Laddish #Pararadish #Cheese Wheel #Jellyback #Awesome Saucer #Burgerzilla #Sarge (boss) #Radley Madish (boss) Levels and missions Level 1: Leaf Landing #Rescue Prudence. #Rescue Taylor. #Rescue Clover. (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Papa Louie coins. #Defeat 3 Burgerzillas. #Collect 100 coins. (needs Gliding) Level 2: Lettuce Lane #Rescue Big Pauly. #Rescue Mindy. (needs Ground Pound) #Rescue Akari. (needs Gliding) #Find 5 Daisies. #Defeat 11 Burgerzillas. (needs Ground Pound) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Crawling) Level 3: Fort Onion (requires 3 Warp Keys) #Rescue Boomer. #Rescue Kahuna. (needs Gliding) #Rescue Professor Fitz. (needs Crawling) #Find 5 gold helmets. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 11 Burgerzillas. (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Double Jump) Level 4: Sarge's Lair (requires 5 Warp Keys) #Rescue Georgito. #Rescue Foodini. (needs Crawling) #Rescue Yippy. (needs Double Jump) #Find 5 Sarge coins. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 6 Burgerzillas. (needs Crawling) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Pushing) Level 5: Mount Monterrey (requires 7 Warp Keys) #Rescue Scooter. #Rescue Kingsley. (needs Double Jump) #Rescue Connor. (needs Pushing) #Find 5 Gummy Worms. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 8 Burgerzillas. (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Wall Jump) Level 6: Cheddar Hills (requires 10 Warp Keys) #Rescue James. #Rescue Greg. (needs Pushing) #Rescue Captain Cori. (Wall Jump) #Find 5 Balloons. (needs Gliding) #Defeat 10 Burgerzillas. (needs Crawling) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Ground Pound) Level 7: The Saucelands (requires 14 Warp Keys) #Rescue Ninjoy. #Rescue Peggy. (needs Wall Jump) #Rescue Penny. (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Fizzo. (needs Gliding) #Defeat 13 Burgerzillas. (needs Pushing) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Double Jump) Level 8: BBQ Bog (requires 18 Warp Keys) #Rescue Sarge Fan!. #Rescue Rico. (needs Wall Jump) #Rescue Zoe. (needs Crawling) #Find 5 Radish coins. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 12 Burgerzillas. (needs Double Jump) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Gliding) Level 9: Radley's Hideout (requires 24 Warp Keys) #Rescue Papa Louie. Level X: X Zone (requires all 50 Warp Keys) *No missions, however you can rescue Xandra there. Trivia *In the credits tab when pausing, Matt and Tony are running away similarly to Marty and Rita in the pictures. *If you use Boomer against the final boss, her Roman Candle will stun Radley, so you don't have to jump on top of him. *To access the X Zone, the player must defeat Radley Madish one more time, unless the warp key of defeating Radley is the last one to do. *The player will need a total of 5880 coins to buy all the outfits for all the customers. *This is the first Papa Louie game where Papa Louie is unlockable, but not the last one to do so. Gallery Papapappapapapapapa.jpg|Papa Louie 2: Coming Soon Papalouieburgersattackscreenshot1.jpg|Screenshot of Marty running around in the land of Munchmore. Papalouieburgerscreenshot2.jpg|Rita stunning an onion by jumping on its head. Papalouie2burgerscreenshot3.jpg|Marty sliding down a hill. papalouieburgerscreenshot04.jpg|Big Pauly is rescued. papalouieburgerscreenshot05.jpg|Customer Unlocked! papalouieburgerscreenshot06.jpg|Big Pauly threw a Pepper Bomb at a Burgerzilla. papalouiburgerscreenshot07.jpg|Big Pauly smashes through cracker bricks. choosecharacterblog.jpg|Screenshot of "Choose your Character" levelcomplete_blog.jpg|Level Complete! Prudence is rescued. Baddies.jpg|Some examples of Baddies. Complete!.png|Ninjoy rescued by Captain Cori. Papalouie2 blog launch.jpg 601013 650982704929700 1930414484 n.jpg|Sarge Fan! entering to Leaf Landing. XANDRA.PNG|Every customer from the game. Map.PNG|The complete map End.PNG|The End! x zone 1.png|X Zone screenshot x zone 2.png|X Zone screenshot Papa louie.png|Papa Louie after being rescued Category:Games Category:Flipline Games